Inori
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: (rating may go up) we all fall into a void of darkness in a time of our lives, but the question is can we escape from it? Question is are we willing to endure the pain to be released? Ryou is going to take that trip and be forever changed. (Ryou-Isis)
1. Prolouge

Whee hee hee I'm back, but this time this is a contest entry for Demented Insane Spirits fan fiction contest YAY!

This is my first time entering a fan fiction contest I'll try to do my best and hopefully get it done by the deadline (XX)

Oh yes as for pairing go this is one is quite a rather interesting one try and guess from this chappie who it is (n.n)

Note: ok, in my bio one of my goals was try to make something that would help someone in some way so I thought why not with this fanfic? I was extremely happy when I found out Shattered did that exact thing, so I hope that this fiction will also console or help anyone or give a new perspective on something. And PLEASE criticize be it bad or good, ok? Thank you very much

P.S. special thank you to talentless, if we haven't had that conversation and recieved you're very lengthful review (n.n;;) I would have never gotten enough strength to do something like this again, thank you.

Please enjoy the spiritual angst in

3

2

1

ACTION!!!

* * *

Amane….

That was her name…Amane. How long has it been? It feels like it never happen and Amane was nothing but a dream from long ago but she wasn't….she was my sister….Amane….she wasn't a dream….no….just a fading memory that even to this day filled my being with a painful loneliness regret and guilt….

Amane….

Tears sting my eyes suddenly, burning them, leaving a hot trail down my face. It still hurts; after all of this time it still hurts…..why? The cold breeze blew against me as my skin prickled into goose bumps. It was dark….late……everyone was asleep, except for me……

Amane…..

Her face haunted my dreams again….her radiant smile, her loving lively eyes, her aura so full of light and in an instant, the light was snuffed out….Amane was snuffed out…..in a collision of metal

She was gone, just like that…..killed immediately in the car accident.

The pain in my chest grew as I tried my best to keep the wavering emotions from spilling out. I dropped to my knees unable to walk…unable to take the pressure and I finally cried out her name into the night sky.

But….Amane didn't answer me….she was gone…she was just a fading memory, like the rest of my family…..

A hard smiled came to my lips, family…..like we were a family now….I feel so alone….so cold…Amane…where are you? I need you Amane, why did you have to go…? Why won't you answer me….Amane…?

No answer….like always.

My legs continue to walk, taking me gods nowhere I felt so heavy….so cold…..I didn't' know what was going around me what was going in my mind….but….Amane….where's Amane….? I have to find her….she's alive, I know it…..

Amane….where are you? Sis, where are you…..?

* * *

He paid no attention to where he went, mind too busy, chasing after now just a fading memory of one who was no longer in the world. He was beyond this world, trapped in his memories, in his guilt and pent up sorrow, the only thought he had to find her…he denied the fact that he saw her crumpled body, those lifeless eye's once full of spark now dimmed…. No, he eluded all of it yet, it come back to haunt him, breaking the neat little fabricated confusing life he attempted to draw away from….

Alone; so cold, so broken…hiding it all of a facade of shyness, hiding from truths of lost and abuse, possess and beaten by a rabid spirit which contain and bound him from a demonic golden trinket. To his relief though, the trinket was relinquished from his being and his yami was free to roam wherever he chose. As his footsteps dragged upon lifeless pavement he did not see those, which followed of malicious intent. Or…perhaps he did, and wished that they be the unlikely saviors, which would put his pain to ending and reunion of love one's from above.

He made no sound when his hair was pulled, made no sound when the impact of their fists and their kicks ravaged every inch of his body. Beaten upon until he could no longer stand. The metallic scent of his life's liquid coloring the ground, in the amidst of the mocking and the pain only one word burned so clearly to him.

Amane…

His eyes began to close, no longer having the strength to stay open and he succumb to the beating of those above him. Alas what seemed like hours they left him to die or in pain he didn't know which one to say. Either way it did not matter. "Amane…" he whispered. How strange that the one he loved would be the one to imprison him in an unbreakable nightmare of guilt, pain and regret.

No one was here…

No one was here…

Only him…

Only him…

Amane…

Alone…Cold

Afraid….

Alone…

Mother and sister, deceased, father, ran away from the truth and he, forced to live on as _this_ "I wish…" he began but stop. Wishes were dangerous things he had learned and caused him more harm then good but now it did not matter, not at this moment.

"I wish….the hurting stopped…"

I wish…for release…

****

I wish…to find peace…

He fell to a deep sleep after making a fickle wish but little did he know little did no human knows, when life will play the tarot cards of fortune and put all big or small through a test that would break them or release them. Little did he know what would happen... little did he know…he would find love in the arms of one who believed in the fates….little did he know all who would come into play. Little did he know…

****

He would have to fight…grow…and confront…to make his wishes come true…

Prologue end.

* * *

There you have it the end to the prolugue I will try to update this and other chappies asap! Hope this is good for the contest XX I don't know but see ya soon folks!

fOX


	2. I: City of None

Welcome back to chappie two of Inori . Sowwies bout updating but I had to visit my grammy for a couple og day nn;; so without further Ado on with the chappie!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh L

(-)

__

What's so beautiful about humanity?

…what?

We kill to eat…kill for ambition…just animals or more so sacks of flesh ….there's nothing beautiful about humans…nothing

I don't understand…

We don't have to live in this never ending cycle of putrid ugliness and killing…we can choose to transcend reality.

…Why are you saying this…?

So innocent…I don't want this world to kill your innocence…

What are you talking about?

Lets go, far away from the killing, the ugliness….to a world far more better than this place

Amane?

It's easy….we just have to….let go…

Amane….

Just let go…

Amane….

****

Let go…

"Hey…boy? You all right? Hey boy?"

Eyes slowly opened in pain as he met a face of a stranger. "boy? I said are you ok?" he spoke again. Chocolate eyes blinked a couple of times before managing a weak nod. The stranger grimaced "I don't think so; Considering you were sleeping on the street bleeding…" the good Samaritan replied. Ryou said nothing but stood up, trembling at first, regaining control of his coordination, then to the pain flooding all over him.

Yet he embraced it. Pain, blood, grief, abandonment, loneliness…he was quite intimate with these sensations and so he continued to walk. The piercing stares of bystanders bore into him but he turned from them, walking from the sea of faceless men and women away from their constant realities. He was put looking again…

Looking for her.

Amane…

Like a whisper of a wind he turned to his surroundings hoping to see her yet naught but a never ending ocean of people as he walked against the current not knowing where…

Just…walking…

Walking…

Walking where…?

Where was he going?

What was he looking for?

**__**

Amane…

Was it only that?

Dark cumulus begin to overtake the skies, blocking out the inviting lure of the sun covering the light, leaving the day to a smudged dusk. Everything seemed gray all of the sudden…like life lost it's color yet that seemed to die long ago. Yet he stilled walk; still walk towards the one sure thing…

Amane…

Was it?

Breathing became a difficult task for him as footsteps dragged themselves against the cold pavement; how he wished he was back in his reality how he craved it how he needed it! In that reality at least…she was there. Here…for him…was nothing.

****

No one.

Not even the abusive dark half not he was even here anymore. Ah how wretched was irony the one person which abused him was the one he yearned now which he was gone from him. Angels tears began to fall from the heavens washing the dirt of the earth covering all in a blanket of purity and cleanliness. He did not noticed, but continued to move.

__

Ryou…

He slowly looked around; did someone call for him?

__

Ryou…

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Has his fragile mind finally lost sense of reality and submitted to defeat to the foreign voices if not already?

__

Ryou…

He began following the voice through the downpour not noticing the small river of crimson flowing onto the concrete. "Maybe…it's…Amane…" he thought to himself his spirits lifting up. His pace quickened following the voice of void and to him the world began to change.

Seraphic feathers began to fall onto the plane as the suns lure broke through the blanket of darkness no one was here just him and the echoes of his footsteps was only heard in the city of lonely runaways. Spots of sunlight broke through clouds, the shimmer covering parts of the city, bathing the lost boy in it's faint warmth, the feathers falling as soft snow.

He finally reached his destination to find…was it?…was it really? "Amane…" he spoke as a figure turned back and smiled. He ran to her arms outreached in an embrace but…she dispersed and he held nothing. Suddenly the world turned to the putrid ugliness he has only known as falling feathers turned to gray and broke, floating; covering the sky in a blackness of soot and the sun disappeared.

He was…alone…

"Amane..?" he whispered. No answer. He felt gravities weight upon him as he fell to his knees and with a last breath fell onto the ground…it was strange…he thought he heard a voice yelling to him but dismissed it.

No one but him could enter this world…

__

This world full of ugliness which plagues us day by day I wish release from it.

…Why…?

You're too young to see yet, you're eyes are still closed yet to open and truly see.

What I cannot see?

What we really are…

……

This world of putrid desolate…corruption…I hate it all…

…why…?

__

I hate it….

Why?

_ ****_

I hate it…

Why do you hate so much?

You're innocence…I hate it so much…so weak.

Weak…

/ Those who lose their path can choose to follow the light or wander forever in darkness…for the light will always be waiting/

__

-fOX

TBC

(-)

So ominous eh? Well hopefully everyone is following this so far n-n;; get comfy kiddies it's gonna be one psychological roller coaster. Try to guess the convo's between it makes so much fun hahaha welp this is it until next time

Please review kiddos

fOX J

(all hail the music of Maaya Sakamoto ::bows:: )


	3. II: Slowly Losing Sanity

Slowly losing Sanity

WARNING!- This chapter contains spoilers to the end of YU-GI-OH read at your own risk!!

=============================================================================

His knees buckled beneath him as he descended upon the pavement, his eyes closing as consciousness faded. It was strange…he thought he heard someone call out to him but dismissed it.

No one could enter his reality…

"RYOU!!" Yuugi called out seeing the albino fall onto the ground. He ran to him picking his head up gently "Ryou…" he repeated softly "He looks so pale…" he thought to himself. "Ryou" he spoke again slightly shaking him but the boy did not stir.

__

Ryou…

………..

"Ryou, wake up sleep head!"

His soft eyes slowly opened, responding to the voice which called to him. He sat up and noticed he was in the park….but it wasn't domino, he was back home….England. He looked around "You're finally awake" a voice called to him.

"Amane…"he spoke. The girl didn't seem to notice him but rather look through him "RYOU!!" she exclaimed in gruff annoyance. He heard a yawn besides him and looked down to only see him…

Chibified….

The white hair child rubbed his eyes "Sister, I was taking a nap…" the boy whined. Amane gave him a glare " You sleep enough as is you vampire" she teased. Little Ryou gave a huff at this. "Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AMNOTAMNOT!!!" he yelled suddenly getting up he began chasing the older sibling throughout the park while their laughter echoed through the empty environment. As they ran further away their forms slowly faded away until they disappeared in the sunset.

Ryou was left alone…alone…how that word related to him so perfectly…

He only laid behind the tree and sighed, this was he had now…memories…of a once happy life he would never have grasped again…he felt so alone…kami he even wanted his yami back, even with the abuse it was better than being alone…

The echoing laugh of his paths still played through the wind, the calls towards his sister and the sweet melody of her laugh

Amane…

"Amane…" he whispered. He felt a hand stroke his forehead it felt incredibly warm and soothing while a sent of jasmine his nostrils. His hand slowly risen touching the stroking hand and held it to his face the smell was so intoxicating…

"How do you feel?" the voice spoke to him. He slowly opened his eyes and was face with blue eyes. "Who…are you?" he accent softly asked to the person before him.

"I am Isis" she replied. He looked to her never he seen a women so beautiful before him well there was Anzu but this women seem to be beautiful in a whole different level. Long midnight black hair caressed her dark golden bronze skin while azure eyes gave a hint of maturity, cool….somehow a sense of loneliness…

"Ryou!"

Ryou's attention was turned away from the dark skinned beauty "…Yuugi…" he began. The short duelist ran to him "Ryou! Are you all right?" he exclaimed with worry. "…What happened….?" Ryou only asked. Yuugi frowned at him "you fainted in the middle of the street….Ryou, what happened to you?" he ask motioning to the bruises and dried blood on the albino.

"Nothing…" Ryou spoke in a whisper as in a dazed. Yuugi looked to him worriedly "Well, we should clean you up…" he offered. Ryou slowly nodded "Yes, old chap…" he replied again in the same toneless voice.

"Perhaps I should leave…." the beauty known as Isis spoke. Yuugi nodded "yes, I'll see you tomorrow, thank you for helping me bring Ryou in the house" Yuugi spoke. Isis nodded. She began to walked but not before stopping a moment to look to Ryou.

Blue met brown.

She bowed her head and continue to walk, the shut of the door signaling that she had left. "Well then, lets clean you up" Yuugi spoke leading the Albino to the bathroom. Using Yuugi as a crutch Ryou slowly made it to the lavatory. "Do you want to take a shower?" Yuugi ask. Ryou slowly nodded not answering.

"Ok, I'll just get clothes out for you" he offered.

"Say Ryou…"

"?" he turned to him. Yuugi looked back, eyes full of concerned "….I know it hasn't been easy for any of us…ever since Atemu left us but…you've…"

"I'm fine Yuugi…" he interrupted. "O-Ok…" yuugi spoke and closed the door behind the bathroom. Ryou began to take off his now dirtied shirt letting it fall unto the floor. Dry blood still stick against his pale skin. His hands trail downed of the sound of the zipper came down and his pants pooled around his feet.

He stood before the mirror naked eyes deep in thought and space as he stared at the reflection before him.

This was him…

Was it really?

Hair as pure as snow

__

Black as darkness…

Pale skin…

__

Pale as death…

Soft brown eyes…

__

Which withheld a mask of twisted truths and eluding lies…

Who was he really?

__

Lost souls which walks the trail of meaningless…

He turned from the reflection and entered into the shower the water turned on and the room filled with steam. As the water sprinkled down his body he closed his eyes feeling the life giving liquid beat against trail down his body softly beating against him as the white mop plastered to his cranium.

__

Which all hide lies, truths, deceit of what we are…

His body winced as he began to cleaned himself, scrubbing off the blood, the dirt against the bruises of last nights memory. The mix of blood and dirt trailed down from his body and into the drain.

To live to die…such meaningless that we live in…

His eyes opened when he felt another presence with him "W-Who's…there…?" he spoke softly. He gasped when he felt a restricting force on his chest.

{Hello Hikari…}

His heart stopped at this…

{Baku…ra….}

It chuckled at this as pale arms became evident holding him. "Are you so lonely…?" His dark purred to his ear. Ryou shook.

No…you're suppose to be gone now…"he manage to speak out. Bakura laughed as he embraced his naked hikari tighter. {how can you be so sure?} he replied.

"What do you mean?"

{How could you be so sure I'm so gone…? Do you have proof?}

"Stop it…" he pleaded. His yami chuckled at his {you don't have to be alone you know, if you want I can come back} he tempted. Ryou gritted his teeth "NO!" he cried. He let out a gasp…he was alone again. He fell to his knees breathing hard as the water fell down on him.

The water stopped.

==================================================================

"Ryou…are you sure your all right?" Yuugi ask for the umpteenth time.

"Yes mate, don't worry" Ryou replied as he walked him to his apartment. "Well, ok…" Yuugi hesitantly spoke before leaving the boy alone in the apartment. Ryou locked the door behind him

Always putting on a mask…

That's all he ever did.

He slumped on his knees and look to his home in a daze. His room before him began to change and distort right in front of his eyes. Would the city of soot come back? Would it rain feathers this time? When it came to his reality nothing was ordinary.

As the matter liquefy and float in space ryou began to pick himself up slowly.

__

No one wants to be alone…

He remembered the words of his yami but it couldn't be, his yami was no more, laid to rest along with Atemu…but how could he reach him beyond…could Amane reach him too…?

__

If we're alone, our mind can turn against us…

"Amane…" he whispered feeling the pain of imprisonment in his body as chain shackled around him the room turned dark as the walls stank of decay and staleness. Chains appeared around his body as the hard weight force him to kneel unto the dirtied ground.

__

Where insanity exists, where we can escape…

It was hard to breathe suddenly "alone…" he whispered.

{I can come back…you just have to allow it…}

"….."

{Unless you want to continue to be alone…}

His taunts rang through him this was too much "I don't…want to be…alone…" ryou whispered. In a blink, the cell disappeared and he found himself back in his living room. Making no sound he stood up in silence. He made his way to the kitchen and took out a knife. Without hesitation he made a cut to his arm. As the warm liquid splattered towards the ground a grin played upon the albino's face.

"That's right Hikari, you won't be alone anymore…" Ryou spoke before breaking into a familiar insane cackle.

__

Once upon a time there lived a lonely child who lived in a tower of thorns.

Every night the child would spill tears unto the world , the tears became the rain and they cleansed the world but did not cleanse the sadness.

Soon after the child was save by another and was happy

But, happiness was short lived

The one who had been the child's savior took the life of oneself and the child of thorns was alone again. Consumed by sadness the child cried until the child transform in a cross of thorns symbolizing the everlasting bondage of innocence and pain for all human kind.

Sad child of thorns, will the tears of angels ever cleanse your soul?

No one wants to be alone…

Will the day come for you?

===================================================================

AN: ok sorry for those who have become confused by this chapter so I might as well clean up a few things.

Bakura represents ryou's losing grip in reality and slowly going insane to cope. The shower scene… I guess it was fan service to yaoi fangrls n.n;;

Yes this takes place after the end of yugi-oh so yes Atemu did leave them, sorry for the spoilers. Also the places that ryou visits do serve a purpose; for those who know a little about surrealism go ahead give a crack at it! Amane definitely plays a major role in this and the "child of thorns"

And yes it's Ryou/Isis so enjoy

See ya!

fOX/Unshattering Faith


End file.
